Here after
by Fircepotato
Summary: The children of all of the beloved charcters you know are now attending school! Come check out and see if you can guess who's child is who's.
1. Meet Ann

"Miss Ann!"

Ann turned slowly at the mention of her name; her Professor Kid was storming behind her. She looked at her clothes quickly realizing that she forgot the schools newly enforced Symmetrical clothing rule when she hustled to get dressed that morning. Quickly she rolled down her sleeves down along with her pant legs the revealed her miss matching socks. Then she smiled at her teacher and cocked her head. "Yes Kid-san?"

"YOUR CLOTHES ARE NOT…." He paused after looking at her attire "Oh well maybe they are but…"

"Is that all? I have to get to my next class."

"No," he said quickly clearing his throat and adjusting his own outfit. "I've been meaning to discuss your lack of weaponry with you for quite some time now."

"None of the weapons I've met have had any effect on me." Ann said adjusting her overall strap before Kid could notice it was out of place.

"But you aced every test for compatibility and weapon control for every student at this academy." He seemed a bit out winded at how calm Ann was about the situation.

"But nothing seemed right none of them got the real me." Ann sated clicking her Mary Janes together and then she continued to walk down the hall way.

"You're running out of time you can't just keep borrowing other people's partners Maemi hasn't found a partner." That stopped Ann and made her look at her feet, just the mention of her friend not finding a partner all because she was looking out for her made Ann's thoughts turned grim. "You know she's been waiting for you to find a partner she doesn't mind pairing up with you…"

"I'm not going to do that to her," Ann snapped, after she quickly composed herself, and smiled "It feels like I'm cheating people on getting to know her she is a shy one so it's hard for her to make friends. Plus I need to branch out too."

"But…"

"I appreciate your concern don't worry about it, I'll find someone eventually." Ann said continuing to walk down the hall.

"I heard Ann still hasn't found a partner," One of the girls in the hall way whispered to her own partner who gasped, and whispered back. The two of them ended with a giggle Ann almost frowned when she heard them say the reason she was partner less was because of her always sunny personality. She reached her next class a bit angry but her face didn't show it. And up next to her popped her best friend. "Hey I heard you had no luck today."

"Who hasn't?" Ann said dropping her act as the two of them claimed their seats in the back. "What I don't understand is why your letting me hold you back Maemi. There must have been at least one person there that could play an instrument!" Maemi's Aqua hair was in her face as usual and she was wearing baggy clothes, plus her hazel eyes were avoiding Ann's. Which meant she was lying and she had found someone who could play music. "Please just go for it, I'll be fine Maemi your more important after all you're like the only family I have."

Maemi sighed and nodded "I will but only if you start showing this side of you when you're trying to find your partner, you give off the fake vibe when you smile too much you know."

"Seems fair enough." She muttered noticing Stein was starting his lecture and Maemi's eyes darted towards him the moment he did. She sighed dreamily and just stared at him. Ann smiled silently at her friend's reaction and giggled a bit while twirling her blonde braided hair.

"Miss Ann would you care to tell us what's so funny?"

'_**What the screw in your head or Maemi's fascination with Zombies?'**_

"Nothing Sir" Ann reported with a smile.

"Well if it's nothing then you can come up to the front be the example of today's lesson." Stein said amused at the connivance of not having to ask for volunteers. Ann stood up reluctantly and frowned but nonetheless she managed to return to her sunny act, and she made her way to the front of the class room.

'_**Going to the front of the class over a tiny chuckle how pointless, oh well at least I can shut Stein up for a little while…**_**'**

"Ann here is going to demonstrate how to fight someone without a weapon."After their teacher stated the lesson Ann noticed how a girl in the back raised her hand. "Yes Tavi?"

"But can someone who's dependent on weapons like an even fight without one?" She said bluntly then she covered her mouth as if she said something wrong. "Not to be rude or anything just curious." Ann sighed after remembering that she had worked with Tavi before, she was in fact a weapon, a flail to be exact. She remembered her personality to be relatively cool and she seemed to be ok with Ann. She had mocha colored skin and her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her hair went down to about her mid-back. Today she was wearing a Turtle neck that covered her mouth and hands. And her overall appearance made her seem as if she was a ninja.

"Isn't that the whole point of being a weapon's Miester?" added the girl sitting next to Tavi. Ann had seen her around but she never really got to know her. She had heard she was a mister but she didn't hear who her weapon was. Her hair was a dark brown almost black and parted to the right she had green eyes and wore a white head band. She had a purple short sleeve shirt which was stained with different colored spray paint. She could also see the white wristbands on her wrists were stained as well as her hands.

"It's true that Ann's was fortunate enough to be trained and be partners with the infamous Takumi Hallow, the only weapon able to turn into any weapon he chooses. Being partnered up with him gave her all the experience she needed to learn anything about any one of you in this class, which gives her some advantages but she is not venerable without a partner." He motioned for Ann to explain.

"It's important for any Meister to always have a way of protecting oneself without a weapon." Ann said a bit emotionlessly as if quoting it, "In case they get caught without their partner."

"Excellently said" Stein turned towards the class, "Now would anyone like to volunteer to fight Miss Ann?" No one raised their hand they all knew better. "You can use your weapons you know."All the sudden one hand shot up Ann immediately recognized the person who raised it and suppressed a smirk. He class know it all and constant bragger, Vincent. He nodded to his partner as he hustled down the stairs.

'_**Well this'll be fun; I get to toss Vince around.'**_

Once Vincent reached the front his partner went into weapon form. "I can't wait to get to beat Ann into a pulp!"

'_**Says the man who waited until after Stein said weapons were allowed'**_

"Alright let the match begin!" Stein said throwing his hand in the air to represent a flag. Vincent pulled out his weapon (A long samurai sword, he's a bit too into comics) and charged at Ann.

She simply adjusted her body position and he tumbled a bit and struggled to recover but Ann was already on the move. Her hands were positioned as if they were needles and she immediately jabbed at his spine and watched him twitch and try and swing at her. Realizing her focal point attack failed, Ann ducked down quickly swept her feet against his and he fell to the floor.

"First obvious mistake on Vincent's part," Stein said "Thinking you have an advantage in the situation. "Also not paying attention to your stance it's easier for your opponent to knock you off your feet when they're not holding something heavy."

"I made a couple mistakes too" Ann said sighing as she walked over to help him up. But when she lent her hand to help him get up he merely slashed her hand. She heard a couple grumbles from the students. But she was too busy staring at her wound and the blood that seeped out, as if it reminded her of something.

"This isn't over!" Vince exclaimed "So don't give me that nice bull shit." Ann's eyes moved from her cut to him, her eyes seemed to be full of hatred for him. She looked at Maemi who seemed worried but she nodded to Ann to encourage her to do as she had already planned.

"Stein," Ann said after regaining control over her emotions she managed to keep the hatred down to a sad expiration. "If I can have your permission to duel Vincent, so I could have the feud settled." She wiped her cut on her overalls seeming as if it didn't affect her anymore.

"All Miesters have to have weapons when facing someone," Stein said seeming interested in her sudden intensity "Is there anyone here that you know you could use?" Ann looked at the students in front of her she had tested with almost everyone in the room except for two people; one of them was starting to stand up.

"Sit down Maemi" Ann said immediately "I don't want to bring you into this." Maemi sat reluctantly, and Ann's gaze shifted to the only other person in the class. But to her shock the kid was sleeping as if the whole thing wasn't interesting. Ann's anger boiled a bit more as she pointed to him. "He can partner up with me on this one."

All the sudden she heard snickers in the back.

"Oh god," She glanced to see the kid next to the girl who had spoken before "She had to pick Daijiro, the nameless weapon. Does she know what she's getting into Riise?"

"It doesn't matter I just want to see her beat him such a jerk." The artsy girl said quickly as if she was telling him to shut up.

"Daijiro!" Stein yelled but he didn't even move. "Ann, get him up."

Ann hurried over and tapped him on his head. He only moved over a bit she quickly gave herself a chance to look over him. He had silver gel pointed hair and wore a cross choker around his neck. Ann twitched a bit then smirked. She cracked her knuckles and chopped his head quickly but his hand shot up and caught Ann's hand before she could chop him again.

"What?" His voice sounded emotionless as he stared at her with his gelled so it spiked up.

"I'm about to kick Vincent's ass, But I need a weapon, want in?"

He stared at her blankly.

"I can use every weapon so I'll be okay, please." she raised her hands and caught sight of her wound she started staring at it again and her parent's flashed in her mind, and her face seemed sad again.

"Every weapon huh?" His voice broke her memory. "We'll see about that." He stood up and walked over towards where Vince was standing followed by a shocked Ann who was wondering why he had such a sudden change of mind.

"Alright, Daijiro go into weapon form," Stein said as both of them stood together. Daijiro nodded and all the sudden a strange weapon was in her grasp. It appeared to be a staff a cross on the top but the cross was sharp enough to be a spear. There were sharp curved ax like blades on both sides of the pole. Fortunately there was a bit of a gap between them so she could grip it peacefully.

"What the heck are you?" Ann questioned.

"I don't know." His voice said nonchalantly as if he didn't really care that he was un-name able.

"Begin!" Stein said Vincent charged at them sword bared.

"Okay so let's, just say," Ann blocked the sword with a part of her handle, "You're a spear." She then pushed the blade out of the way and hit him with the top of the cross knocking him to the side, "a hammer." Then she quickly switched her grip to the edge of the staff and swung it around managing to cut Vince's arm, "and an ax."

The whole room was quiet as Daijiro returned to his human form, and stared at Ann as if he was in deep thought.

"What?" Ann asked clearly she was the only one in the room who didn't understand what had happened.

"No one's ever been able to…" Tavi began to say.

"I think the two of you have found your partners." Stein stated clapping slowly.

"Wait what?" Ann said a bit shocked.

"I'm not working with her." Daijiro stated coldly.

The whole entire class gasped but Ann only looked at him blankly. "You fight serious and, cold, and all around deadly, but when you stopped you get all smiled up and nice. I don't want to be partners with someone who pretends to be someone else." She only kept staring at him. There was an eerie silence. Ann could see Maemi was out of her seat and leaning as if to get ready to protect her if anything else went wrong. After a few more minutes of the two of them staring at each other Ann cracked a smirk.

"Fine," she said sounding amused "I'll give up the act, you passed my test and got to the real me so I'm cool with it. Let's do this." She walked over towards him and raised her cut hand for him to shake while the other one was in her pocket. He smirked also and shook Ann's hand. Stein was now joining in on their smiles and said.

"I'll let Lord Death know immediately."

Ann and Daijiro walked side by side both seeming like they had known each other for forever ago. They had on matching outfits and were talking to each other as if they were best friends.

"She looks so cool…" one of the girls in the hallway stammered as they passed.

Ann's blonde hair was styled straight and dropped to her shoulders. Her green eyes were glancing around the hallway as the cross around her neck bounced. "So you're super religious right?" she asked Daijiro brushing the hair behind her ear revealing her new studs.

"Sort of," Daijiro replied his own hair was still spiked and his choker now matched hers. "It was more of my dad's influence I guess."

Ann adjusted her black and white arm socks then moved on to her grey army/panic at the disco/ black parade/ Sergeant Peppers sleeveless hoodie which showed her black tank top underneath. She sported black and white tights and black combat boots all beneath her black skirt. All the while Daijiro was showing off his black short sleeve hoodie which cover his long sleeved black and white striped shirt. He also wore a pair of grey jeans and some black sneakers.

"Ann! Daijiro!" The two of them turned around to see kid behind them.

"What?" they both asked emotionlessly.

"…." He seemed to be taken of guard at their sudden respond together. "My father wishes to see you."

"Oh right," Daijiro said looking at Ann. "Stein said he wanted to talk to us today."

"Too bad."

Kid and Deijiro's eyes darted towards her.

"I don't feel like talking to him today plus there's a lot more that I need to learn about Daijiro before we can even begin this." And with that the two of them walked off leaving Kid confused.

"Wait… What?"

** So yeah new fan fic (WOO!) I'm actually going to be doing this one a tiny different by not leaving any author's notes at the end or beginning of chapters unless I have an announcement. So right now I'm going to say the things that apply to every chapter. Always leave comments if you liked it I love to hear feed back and constructive criticism so go for it! I'm not the best speller or the grand prize grammer champ and I normally proof read my stuff at like twelve in the morning so please forgive me if I make a couple mistakes. I used a lot of my friends as bases for the characters in this fan fic (Tavi and Riis).

OH! Another thing… I hate to ask for fanfic but I sort of really want it for this one so please if you like drawing go for it do whoever you want just pm me so I can see it and put a link in your description if you post it online.

Thank you Love,

Sami**


	2. Maemi's big day

Hazel eyes scanned the halls for any sign of Seiko, from the moment she had seen him the first day Stein introduced him to class she had been head over heels for him. Though he was the mad dissecting crazed scientists son he seemed almost nothing like him except for well a few scars on his skin, and the glasses.

Finally she had spotted him in the crowd, his golden colored hair stuck out against the dull white walls. He was slouched against the wall, golden eyes skimming through a book.

"Hey! Maemi!"

She squinted to see what he was reading, small print but it looked like some form of text book. She sighed Stein was probably making him read anatomy books again in hopes to take him to the dark side.

"Yo! I Heard you got a partner."

She tried to read his face how he was taking the text in. He seemed calm bored, as if he'd seen it all before. He lifted one hand to scratch his neck, as Maemi let out a sigh. She hated herself for watching him like this but, she could never EVER work up the courage to even talk to him.

"You okay?"

She had tried a couple times, when he picked up her pencil and she had tried to say thank you but only let out a squeak. If it wasn't for Stein calling Seiko up for a demonstration she would have died from embarrassment.

"MAEMI!"

Maemi looked away from Seiko and back at Ann who seemed to be fuming at her. Ann quickly glanced at where she was looking and sighed, "What's with you and weird kids?"Maemi blushed and smiled nervously at her, giving her the old dopey "please forgive me" look. Ann shook her head and looked back at her. "As, I was saying, I heard you got a partner yesterday. Is it the guy you mentioned before?"

"Yeah, his names Katsuro he's really loud but he can play guitar and our wave lengths match so now we're a team." Maemi smiled glad that both her and Ann had found partners she was even happier to find out that he forced her to be her real self, It was causing a whole hell of a lot more trouble for Kid. "Is Daijiro treating you okay?"

"You tell me," Maemi looked at her a bit surprised, "When your not staring down lover boy over there you're making sure Daijiro and I are doing okay. You need to start taking care of yourself more girl." Ann gently punched her shoulder and smiled at her.

"What about you?" It was Ann's turn to give her a confused look, "Ever since Takumi died…" Maemi stopped seeing her friends face start to become depressed, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have mentioned him, I know your still struggling over him and your parents, but this year don't you think…."

"No," Ann said quietly "It's not really something I want to celebrate anymore. Once I become a master again you know what I have to do."

"Then let me do it with you, let me help." Maemi said gripping her hand, "He was my brother, I have the right to!" Ann looked up and shook her head.

"That thing was trying to get me, it killed my parents and then it followed me to Takumi" She took a deep breath "It's my responsibility, and besides I already took up the deal with Lord Death." She smiled at Maemi, "You're the only family I have left, you and Crona, and well I guess that crazy Grandfather of mine." She laughed a bit, "I guess I always wondered why Mom never wanted me to visit him now." She shrugged while Maemi giggled and nodded. "Speaking of Lord Death, I gotta go me and Daijiro actually have to go see him today, any chance I'll get to see your partner?"

Maemi bit her lip, "I'm supposed to go over his house today and practice with him, I don't think he'll mind if you and Daijiro come with." Ann nodded and took a glance over at Seiko who was still reading and suddenly gave a smirk. Maemi's eyes widened as she watched her friend walk over to him and begin to talk to him gesturing over at a panicked blue haired girl. He nodded and said a few things back to her and Ann walked off waving to the two of them. Much to Maemi's dismay Seiko had begun to walk over towards her.

Maemi pulled her hands behind her and wrapped her pinkies together, something she always wound up doing when she was nervous. 'Ann, what did you say….' She could almost picture her laughing at her later and telling her that's what she got for snooping.

"Hey!" Seiko said raising his hand and giving a small wave like gesture. "Maemi Star right?" She nodded and blushed. "Your friend Ann just invited me to join in on your training session this afternoon, I just wanted to make sure she wasn't imposing by doing so" She couldn't help but smile, he was so polite.

"No…" She looked up realizing how it had sounded, "I mean it's no problem, the more the merrier, and well my partner actually has training grounds where he lives so no big."

"Okay well then thank you," he said smiling warmly at her "I haven't really had the chance to meet anyone here yet, it would be nice to make a couple of friends." Maemi almost felt herself explode with Happiness, he was shy like her! "Well I'll see you after school then!" She nodded unable to speak again and he walked away.

Today was going to be a good day.

Katsuro was leaning against a wall outside of the school, looking up at the sky watching the clouds pass by as his sister and her partner bickered at each other.

"Look you can't just expect us to get our aim perfect every time without a little practice, Sage" Riise said thrusting her arms in the air, she was clearly getting to her limit.

"Oh come on, you make arrows with your energy you can control them" Sage said looking up at her from his cross legged position.

"Once it's out of me I have no control over it," she responded crossing her arms.

All of the sudden Katsuro could see his blue haired partner coming through the door, followed by a bunch of people… 3 to be precise. He sighed remembering how shy she had been and how Ann was one of the few people who could actually get her to talk, he just hated her attitude now. Before she had partnered up with Daijiro she had been kind and sweet, now she was blunt and well a rebel. And that was Katsuro's job. He didn't have all these piercings on his ears for nothing, his dad almost killed him for it. Then there was his clothes and obviously un-symmetrical outfit. For Christ's sake he was the only strict musician meister around, well at least he thought so until Maemi informed him Ann was her partner before too. He shook his head and sighed, she wasn't his partner so he didn't have to worry about, might as well get over….

"Maemi…"

"Yeah?"

"I think your partner hates me."

Katsuro face went, within split seconds, from shock to anger, to sadness, to shame. Daijiro and his sister watched with mild interest, the two of them had known the drama queen for quite some time.

"Ann, don't jump to conclusions…."

"But he stared at me and just well, made all these faces and they kept getting angrier and angrier…. Maybe me and Daijiro should go." She looked back at her partner but he only shrugged in reasponse.

"But….." Katsuro looked back at his beloved partner and watched as her eyes fell upon Stien's son and he sighed... she need Ann for Seiko.

"Now he's staring at me making faces."

Again Daijiro and Riise watched as his face changed at the speed of sound. Another blunt guy Katsuro had to deal with! Would it ever end? He eventually got himself to calm down. "Let's just go practice okay?" He walked over to Maemi and rubbed her head a little bit.

"Okay" Maemi said smiling up at him.

Ann sighed practice had been going pretty good so far, she had to admit Katsuro and Riise's house had been huge. It was built like a dojo or some sort of temple, and had screen doors and swords on display. Her and Daijiro had been taking a short break when she had decided to ask about the place. "Hey Katsuro!" He looked up from playing Maemi in guitar form.

"Yeah?" he asked seemingly over whatever hatred he had for her before.

"How did you guys get a place like this?"

"Our dad built it."

"What is he an architect?"

"You haven't heard of him?" He actually looked surprised at her.

"Well I don't even know your last name so…"

"Oh it's Toshiro"

"As in Mifune Toshiro?"

"Yup"

"Guess who has some son and daughter issues…" Riise said firing and energy arrow at a target.

"Master swords men can't teach his skills to his kids" Katsuro said sighing.

"He complains almost every day about it"

Ann laughed a bit, "Reminds me of Maemi and Takumi"

"What about them?" Katsuro asked looking down at her giving her a furry of sad and hurt expressions.

"Oh well…" her voice came loud and clear as he continued to play a song. "My Dad's well um…."

Ann stood up and quickly leaped on to the closest table and pointed to the celling as if she was intimidating someone. "BLACK STAR! THE GREATEST GUY TO EVERY LIVE THE ONE WHO SURPASSED GOD AND SOME HOW MANAGED TO MARRY HIS REALLY NICE QUIET WEAPON AND RAISED TO WEAPONS INSTEAD OF ALL POWERFUL MIESTERS! AHAHAHAHAH!" She gave a small smirk and laughed a bit as she jumped off and returned to a laughing Daijiro's side.

"Professor Black Star?" Katsuro said laughing at Ann's spot on impression.

"Yeah" Maemi strummed meekly.

"Let's just say Maemi couldn't get to many words in around dinner time." Ann said sighing.

"No wonder your so shy," Seiko said sighing as he sat down near the rest of them.

Suddenly Maemi's music became a bit louder and almost more joyful.

"Hey bro!" Riise said as she let Sage return to his human form. "Since you had so many people over today mind if I invite some of my friends to come next time?"

"Sure," Katsuro replied sighing "Tavi and her partner?"

"Hideki, yeah" She said smiling.

"I guess we have a group going now." Daijiro said to Ann.

She nodded and smiled at him "Guess so."

Okay so I just cranked all of that out in one sitting… damn boredom can be inspiring sometimes. Hoped you guys liked it! Please Comment and tell me what you like and what you would want to happen next! I have a plot set up but I need a couple more intro chapters (maybe 2 or 3) before I can really kick things into gear and reveal who Ann's Parents are as well as her past and who killed them and her partner (trust me shit's gonna get epic!). Any way please feel free to draw some of the characters and send me a link to it! More to come If I get more comments, and well spelling and grammar shall not be included until I get a chance to edit everything as a whole so mind my night typing.

Thank you!

-Sami


End file.
